


This is it

by Letsgetyourdeanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsgetyourdeanon/pseuds/Letsgetyourdeanon
Summary: You have feelings for Dean, but on a lonely night you end up in bed with Sam, thinking Dean doesn't want you. You didn't expect his reaction.





	This is it

ust like after every successful hunt, you were out at a bar, celebrating with the Winchesters.

It was just barely that this hunt hadn’t gone to hell. All of you had some point been in real danger of getting seriously injured, but you had all luckily made it out with just a couple of scrapes and bruises.

These were the kind of hunts it was difficult to calm down after. Being so close to death made your adrenaline pump, it didn’t exactly help to see the people you care about in mortal dangerl. That was really why you had gone to the bar. It was a celebration, but it was mostly so you could find ways to let off some steam.

You usually had two options in situations like these. One-night stand, or a fight. Tonight you really weren’t in the mood for a fight.

You had been living with the Winchesters in the bunker for a couple of years now. They were the only family you had left in this world.

Sam had quickly become your best friend. He was the one who took care of you when you were having a hard time. It felt like you could tell him everything, and you did. You weren’t blind and acknowledged the fact that he was attractive as hell, but he was your friend, and that was all you really wanted.

Dean was a bit more complicated. It had taken him a while to warm up to you and you had had to earn his trust. But when he finally accepted you, it was the best thing you had experiencensed in a long time. You and Dean were friendly, but you would also flirt and joke around a lot. It had been about a year since you admitted to yourself that you actually felt something more for the handsome hunter.

How you really felt about the eldest Winchester was a secret between you and Sam. You had tried to get Dean to notice you many times, but it had never worked, by now you were just happy when you got to spend time with him.

Being at a bar, after a hunt like this, just wanting to find someone to go home with, you were surprised when it took Dean a full hour before he left with some incredibly beautiful woman.

Like every time, it hurt to see him with someone else, but you knew you were the one he would keep hanging out with after tonight. That’s what you always told yourself to actually believe it when you thought of yourself as important to him.

It was particularly surprising that he took that long, considering the lack of good looking men in the bar tonight. It was a small town, and the only really attractive men were the Winchesters. You were used to the fact that no one could really compare to them, but it was rare that there was no one else that could be called even remotely interesting.

Sam was your best friend, and when he realised that if he left you would be spending the night alone, he decided to stay with you. You tried to tell him he didn’t have to. Although it wasn’t what he usually did, after a hunt like this, he should be having some random hook-up too. But he wouldn’t listen.

“(Y/N), I’m not gonna leave you here alone, so just drop it. We’ll just drink until we pass out,” he joked.

With a lack of a better option, you agreed to his plan. The two of you ended up sitting and drinking cheap whiskey for hours, until you both realised it would be better to be black out drunk in your motel room, where you at least had beds to crash on for the night.

When on the road with the Winchesters you usually shared a room, swapping the couch every night. Tonight was supposed to be your night.

Spending time with Sam was always fun, spending time with drunk Sam was even more fun. He was an absolute dork. At the same time, you also felt like you could talk in an even more relaxed way to this Sam, because chances were he would forget by morning.

“I’m sorry about Dean,” he said carefully.

“It’s okay, I’ve come to terms with it. We’re friends. I’m just glad I get to stay with you guys.”

It was mostly the truth, but it still hurt, and you knew Sam could read you like an open book.

“You just wish he would have boned you instead of that girl tonight,” he snorted.

You really couldn’t help but chuckle at that. What you wouldn’t give to be with Dean right now.

“Whatever. I usually don’t mind the one-night stands, when I can find someone worth my time,” you shrugged.

Sam was sitting right next to you on his bed, the TV was on in the background, some rerun of a sit-com, neither of you bothered to pay attention to.

“Yeah, I gotta admit, it can be fun to just let off some steam and not think about the consequences. It’s a great stress-reliever.”

Most people don’t make the greatest decisions while drunk, but the idea that popped into your head at that moment was just too good to pass up. Sam was your friend, and nothing could change that. He was also a very attractive man, who knew you could never feel anything more for him, and he would never feel anything other than friendship for you.

Not everything had to have consequences.

These were the genius thoughts running through your mind as you threw yourself at your best friend. Surprisingly, he didn’t need any convincing. It was all in a drunken haze, but you knew early on that you would be sore in the morning, and that it would be worth it.

By the time Dean came back from his night with what’s-her-face, you and Sam had packed everything up and decided that despite last night being a lot of fun, the two of you would just be a one-night thing.

A part of you regretted it, but you kept telling yourself that there wasn’t really anything wrong with what you had done. You may be head over heals for Dean, but as long as it wasn’t reciprocated, you really had nothing to feel bad about.

However, the second you saw Dean, you felt dread in the pit of your stomach. Yes, he had been with some woman. Yes, you were just friends. But you had slept with Sam. You knew that Dean could never know, and you prayed to God, and whoever was listening, that Sam came to the same conclusion.

The drive back to the bunker felt like it would never end. Every fiber in your being wanted to get out of this car, but at the same time you didn’t want Dean to sense any tension. Therefore, you pretended to be in your very best mood, and swore not to leave your room for two days when you arrived home.

You had grown up a hunter. Most of the people you cared about was gone. You had lost everyone except a select few. It is safe to say, you weren’t used to being lucky, but you really wished you could have been, just this once.

Dean Winchester is too observant for his own good.

You were on your way to your room with your duffel bag thrown over your shoulder, and you had to walk past both the brothers in the library. Just as you were about to walk past Dean, he grabbed hold of your arm and stopped you.

“I thought you said you weren’t hurt?” he asked gruffly.

It took you a second to realise what he was talking about. You were walking funny. Sam. It made you blush, and you wished Dean didn’t pick up on your reason.

“I’m not, I’m just a little… sore.”

Dean let go of your arm, and would probably have left it at that, had it not been for Sam. He was laughing with a big smirk on his face, sending you a proud look. What you sent in return could only be categorised as a glare. You carefully looked over at Dean, hoping to smooth things over, but you could already see it in his eyes.

Dean knew.

It had been hours since the incident in the library, and you had been hiding out in your room.

Sam had dropped by earlier to tell you he was sorry. He knew he messed up by letting Dean know, and he wanted to find a way to fix it.

Sadly, you knew this couldn’t be fixed. Knowing you were probably right, he just hugged you and left to go see Bobby. He claimed it was to help the old hunter out with some research, but you knew he just wanted to give you some time.

When it grew close to midnight, you dared to leave your room again.

The bunker had been quiet and you figured Dean was either asleep or not there. He rarely left without telling you, but tonight you had a feeling he might.

You couldn’t find a way to relax, so you decided to take a shower, hoping it might help you in your quest for a good nights sleep.

Spending a long time in the bathroom, feeling the warm water, shaving what you felt needed it, and rubbing yourself in lotion was the best relaxation you could hope for.

It always helped take your mind off things.

Suddenly, you heard a terrible noise come from somewhere near the bedroom area. It sounded like something was being trashed. In your line of work, that could be a really bad thing.

You knew Sam was out, so you threw on the first too large shirt you found laying around, and ran down the hall to Dean’s room.

In the doorway, you halted. Most of the content of his room was scattered all over the floor. Only the bed and the weapons on the wall seemed still intact. The man himself was sitting at the foot of the bed with his head in his hands, looking just as broken as his things.

“Dean! What the hell is going on?!”

He looked up at you in surprise, obviously not expecting to see you.

“I thought you left with Sam,” he whispered, confusion written all over his face.

“No, no I didn’t,” was all you could think to answer.

He sat on the bed, looking you up and down, and you started to realise what you were actually wearing. In your hurry, you hadn’t grabbed any underwear, the t-shirt you were wearing reached you about mid-thigh, and you were pretty sure it was Dean’s. Knowing he was looking at you made you blush, but you quickly snapped out of it.

Something was clearly wrong, and you needed to focus on how to help Dean.

You walked gingerly across the floor, careful not to step on anything you might hurt yourself on. When you reached him, you cleared a space and knelt down on the ground in front of him, putting your hands on his knees.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” You asked in your softest voice.

“It’s nothing,” he said while dragging his hand down his face, “just go to bed, I’ll be fine.”

“Bullshit. I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong. As much as you hate it, sometimes it really helps to talk about stuff,” you tried to soothe.

He took hold of both of your hands, that had been rubbing his knees. Looking down at them, he let out a sigh before shifting his gaze up to meet your eyes.

“I’m just having a bad day, that’s all…” he took a deep breath before he continued, “it’s just going to take some time to get used to this whole ‘you and Sammy’-thing.”

He smiled at you weakly, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

You were gobsmacked by the words coming out of his mouth.

“There is no ‘me and Sam’, there’s nothing to get used to,” you claimed.

“I’m not stupid (Y/N), I know what happened between you last night.”

The way he was looking at you told you that he really didn’t want to be lied to about this. So, you decided not to.

“Yes, we got drunk and hooked up, but that was a one-night thing, that’s it. There is no ‘me and Sam’, I swear.”

“You sure about that? For him too?” he questioned doubtingly.

“Sam is my friend, and last night shouldn’t have happened. We both know that. I think that’s why he left. He didn’t want you to be weirded out by it, we should all just forget it ever happened.”

Dean leaned down and hugged you close, as you relish in the feeling of him.

“I don’t know if I can forget it, (Y/N),” he whispered in your ear.

You pulled back from him, looking him in the eye.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s you, and it’s Sam. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.”

Despite knowing you shouldn’t, you felt a sense of hope flow through your body. You had made a mistake last night, that you knew, but you had never expected Dean to react like this.

“Why?” you whispered, not sure if you really wanted to ask that question.

He cupped your cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb along it, making your heart flutter. Your eyes were already closed when he gently pressed a kiss to your lips. Immediately, it just felt right.

When he pulled back and leant his forehead to yours, you carefully stood up, making him lose contact with your face.

Dean Winchester was sitting at the end of his bed, looking up at you as if you were his last chance of salvation. Taking a deep breath, you did something you had wanted to do for a long time. Having built up courage, you straddled him, and his hands found your thighs within seconds.

You started to kiss him again, a bit more passionately this time, letting your tongue dance along with his. He slowly rubbed his hands up your thighs and let out a filthy groan when discovering your lack of underwear for the occasion.

“You came to my room dressed in nothing but my shirt?”

“There was a noise, I had to check up on you. This was the quickest thing to put on,” you defended.

“I’m not complaining, Sweetheart,” he smirked up at you.

You pulled both your t-shirts off in turn, both mesmerised by the bare skin of the other.

He grazed his thumb over a hicky on your chest, left by his brother only the night before. Just as you started to worry that might be a problem for him, he put his mouth over it and sucked an even lager one into your skin. You moaned and he kissed and licked his way up to your ear.

“Mine,” he grunted and you nodded your head.

“I am, as long as you’re mine.”

“Oh, Baby, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Having him right by your ear, whispering these things to you, only made you want him more. You lifted your hips slightly, tugging at his sweatpants and boxers, wanting to have him completely naked beneath you. He helped you in your task by lifting his hips slightly from the bed. When he sprung free, he was hard and dripping for you. You could feel your pussy drool at the sight.

While lazily kissing him, you grabbed hold of him and lined him up with your soaked entrance. You had been waiting for this moment for so long, the feel of him under you was all the preparation you needed.

Ever so slowly, you lowered yourself onto him.

He was big and you were still sore from the night before, but you didn’t care. This was Dean, and any hint of pain only added to the pleasure he made you feel.

You both stilled when he was fully inside of you. It felt so good, the fullness of him simply made you feel perfect. You lost all control and thought of everything that wasn’t the feeling of the man you loved finally inside of you, as you adjusted to his sizable girth.

When you felt ready, you started to slowly move up and down on his delicious length. You wanted to take your time, a slow build as you memorise every second of this.

He lifted you up and layed you gently on the bed, not pulling out. Dean thrust into you as slowly as he could bear, wanting everything you wanted from this moment.

“You’re so beautiful. I’m shouldn’t have waited this long to finally have you.”

All you could do was moan in response. Every thrust, every touch of him felt heavenly, and you hoped you were doing the same for him. Judging by the sounds coming from those luscious lips of his, you were.

The pressure in your belly started to grow and you could feel yourself tightening around Dean. He felt it too and brought his hand down between you, rubbing your clit.

“Cum for me baby, I want to feel you.”

As he said the words, you felt yourself explode with the most intense pleasure you had ever felt. You had cum before, but nothing could ever compare to the way Dean made you feel.

A couple more thrusts and Dean fell off the edge after you. You could feel him coating your insides with his cum, and you couldn’t remember ever feeling this blissed out in your life.

He pulled out of you, rolling to his side, pulling you along with him to rest on his chest.

It didn’t take you long to fall asleep, listening to his heart beat, breathing in his presence.

The next day you spent cleaning up his room, and packing up yours. With all the stuff he had broken, there was space open for you.

Sam almost threw a parade when you called to tell him

You and Dean had loved each other for a long time, even if you couldn’t say it out loud yet.

It had been clear in the moment your lips met. This was it for you.


End file.
